Usuario discusión:Davichito
Por favor contactarme en Davinci. la cuenta que uso actualmente. LEE ESTO Soy Habari , necesito que borres todas mis paginas y preferiblemente todas las menciones sobre mi ; GRACIAS congrats This should keep you busy for a while! --JWSchmidt 01:40 4 jun 2008 (UTC) gracias lo logre, ahora estoy en español! y cree http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/Referendum con su Meta --Fero 20:28 22 jun 2008 (UTC) Fero again... gracias por colaborara en ukend, y q bueno q hiciste sea plantilla q te recomende, ya edite todas mis referencias para q se visualicen sin el numero horrible ese, ....recomendaciones, crear una plantilla q funcione de boton para pegar en cualquier otro rincon del universo wiki y te traslade aqui a http://ficcion.wikia.com/wiki/Portada simplemente poner el hipervinculo textual a veces no es atractivo, nesecito ese sello para mi pefil en wikipedia!; crear plantilla los autores oallíriginales, aun de historias comunitarias tenemos en la cabeza algunos eventos importantes de nuestra historia digamos el capitulo 1, 3 y 7 y no hay tiempo o ganas de tener q escribir el 1, el 2 y recien hay el 3; quiero escribir la importante escena o capitulo 1, 3 y 7 ya y dejar para el resto de los usuarios/colaboradores un mensajito para q entiendan q faltan escenas intermedias, q lo q esta escrito no son las escenas 1 2 y 3, q entiendan q los errores o vacios de continuidad se deben a escenas faltantes q ellos pueden completar; igual se recomienda dejar la menor cantidad de huecos, las escenas avansadas solo se escriben para dejar en claro al resto de los usuarios acia donde se dirige la historia gracias por todo y te esta quedando bien tu wikia --Fero 19:00 24 jun 2008 (UTC) Un poco difícil lo del botón. Sería usando un link con una imagen, tal vez. Hay un botón en esta plantilla en quest wikia, pero lo único que hace es buscar. Estoy trabajando en eso, creo que con un shot de un botón quedaría bien (no pude hacerlo con un botón, las wikias tienen deshabilitado el javascript, creo). David 20:17 24 jun 2008 (UTC) So besides having ugly green boxes around the page, how is this different from Novelas?User:Serprex 19:28 25 jun 2008 (UTC) Hehe. The difference is that the content of this wiki is Spanish mostly. Novelas, in spite of the name, is English mostly. And the best of all, we don't have a tyrannical bureaucrat here. David 19:30 25 jun 2008 (UTC) hola davi,mmmmmm sin entrometerme demasiado ¿sos o estas en españa? siento aroma europeo, aunque te escucho/leo en castellano neutro, ademas me fije en las actualizacion y aparecen con 2 horas de diferencia de lo q es aca en bsas , pero volvamos a lo importante, cruze por "novelas" 0 contenido en español y segun vos decis muy burocratisada pero q bueno q ayas traducido el conscepto wikificcion al español, casi me olvido q tal si pones "ficcion.wikia.com" en el logo de la pagina para q los visitantes ocasionales lo recuerden, y de paso guardo la imagen para pegarla donde quiera y no tener q escribir nada , a y me cruce por http://althistory.wikia.com la version en español esta en pañales... --Fero 03:00 27 jun 2008 (UTC) Aroma europeo? No. Soy latinoamericano también, pero de Colombia. Usted es de Argentina, ¿cierto? Bueno, Fiction Wikia sí tiene contenido en español, aquí: Español, pero muy poco. Yo casi había duplicado esa página con mis historias pero decidí irme de allí y traerlas aquí. Voy a ver si queda bien la imagen con la direccion, es bastante util. David 03:24 27 jun 2008 (UTC) charlar un dia de estos tenemos q intercambiar dire de mail, prometo no molestar mucho--Fero 05:00 27 jun 2008 (UTC) O viene al IRC: irc://irc.freenode.net/#ficciones, el canal oficial de chat y charlamos en tiempo real. David 12:59 27 jun 2008 (UTC) en esta direccion irc://irc.freenode.net/#ficciones esto es lo que me aerece en pantalla, como q la pagina no existe o no funciona No se puede mostrar la página web Causa más probable: Algunos archivos o contenido de esta página web requieren un programa que no está instalado. Puede intentar lo siguiente: Buscar un programa en línea para poder ver este contenido web. Volver a escribir la dirección. Regresar a la página anterior. revisala probe http:/irc.freenode.net/ y me traslado automticamente a esta http://irc.freenode.net/apache2-default/ y me aparecio "It works!" en pantalla pero nada mas todo en blanco --Fero 19:18 27 jun 2008 (UTC) Sí, se me olvidaba. Si usa Firefox como navegador necesita bajar chatzilla, para poder usarlo. Otra alternativa es bajar mIRC, un programa para chat IRC. O puede ir a http://irc.wikia.com y escoger la versión en inglés, #fiction-wikia. Todos los días me conecto a esa. Esta última opción es la más sencilla, no hay que instalar nada. David 19:28 27 jun 2008 (UTC) Holas Has acertado, me gusta mucho crear historias así y tal. Aunque creo que no le dedico el tiempo necesario, edito mucho en wikia y escribo muchos artículos, sobre videojuegos, como ya sabes. Gracias por la invitación, pero en varias ocasiones me uní a muchos wikis, y luego me vi obligado a abandonarlos por que ya eran demasiados y pienso que si son solo algunos pocos, les puedes dedicar más tiempo. Por eso no me uno a Ficciones ahora, pero aún así vengo por aquí a saludarte y a desear suerte con tu proyecto :) Saludos, Playsonic2 15:00 2 jul 2008 (UTC) Kalid some day i wiil read that, but in a first impresion, that sound like Fundation: Mental Power, Empire, very interstars travel, ... a spanisk Kalid can be more friendly with your spanish internet friends, Fero, still around --Fero 01:36 3 jul 2008 (UTC) ya es muy tarde, mañana lo leere, deja de tratarme de usted, me hace sentir viejo, felicitaciones por la liberacion de ingrid--Fero 03:06 3 jul 2008 (UTC) Yo no tuteo a nadie, lo siento. Y sí, liberaron a la "fille". David 14:44 3 jul 2008 (UTC) Coprights Hi Davichito. I've not looked into the situation, but from what you said, it sounds like the content would not be GFDL. Just because a work is anonymous doesn't mean it's out of copyright unless it's very very old. Let me know if you need more information about this. Angela (talk) 13:10 9 jul 2008 (UTC) Imagenes ahora puedes visualisar, mas q simplemente leer los nombres, de todas las imagenes en "categorias Imagenes" y si subir un nuevo archivo acordate de ponerle Category:Imagenes --Fero 05:34 10 jul 2008 (UTC) Qué bien! Algo muy útil. David 16:39 10 jul 2008 (UTC) Volviste q bueno,perdon por desaaparecer, ando dando vueltas por otras wikias, pero sigo revisando esta y estare mas activo desde ahora--Fero 18:43 22 jul 2008 (UTC) Fiera! che, gracias por pasar por UKEND, te cuento q tengo un pequeño drama con el lo primeroi q se me ocurre escribir ahora es el final, la "revelacion final" la cual es un gran momento pero no limita los hechos intermedios, es como la muerte de batman, como muere no inpide ni influye en como lucho antes contra el crimen durante años, asi q puiedo hacer eso y puedo poner piedras fundamentales para otras historias, q para ser sincero las pensaba desarrollar en mi blog, pero mejor agamoslas en equipo, ¿vos q decis?, PD: todas estas ideas cruzaron por mi mente horas antes de tu edicion en UKEND--Fero 22:56 10 sep 2008 (UTC) Sí, me parece buena idea colaborar en UKEND. Revisaré la "revelación"... Ese título está como de moda, ahora que se va a acabar el mundo... David 23:30 12 sep 2008 (UTC) Futuro.wikia.com Hola, este es un proyecto mio, que talves sera realidad, culquier ayuda es bien recibida y permitida solicitud de www.es.futuro.wikia.com, gracias por todo, y ademas sos bienvenido en la pagina q un amigo mio creo hace rato historia alternativa en español--Fero 04:07 4 ene 2009 (UTC)